


Despite Appearances

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansel is cold. Gretel is grumpy. It could be a long night.</p>
<p>Written for Yuletide 2012 and therefore from the trailer. My apologies to any readers from the future if I have canon details wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite Appearances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meinterrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/gifts).



"This has been a very long day," Gretel said.

Hansel just nodded. They'd lost their horse the day before, had been caught in an unexpected snow squall this morning; witches were nothing compared to the weather itself trying to kill you. His fingers were still numb, and he was on his second mug of ale, though it was weak enough that didn't mean too much. Gretel was pulled inside her heavy jacket, too cold and tired to even both glaring at her fellow patrons.

"All alone, Miss?"

Oh, that was sure to end well. Hansel grinned into his drink and listened.

"I'm not sure that's any of your business, Sir."

"I'd hate to see a young lady like you out here by yourself, that's all. It's dangerous territory. Harsh weather."

"Bad men," a second voice added, and both men laughed, a nasty, knowing laugh that was meant to be threatening.

It probably would have been threatening if it wasn't aimed at Gretel. As it was, it warmed his chilled heart a little.

"Ah," she said, "I see. Are you offering protection, then?"

"We're in the business to make sure young ladies remain safe," the second man said. "Like yourself. You'll find our rates extremely reasonable."

"Extremely," echoed the first man.

"Well, then," she said, and Hansel could hear the guns rattling behind her coat as she stirred. "Let's discuss this outside, shall we?"

Hansel smiled to himself as the men followed. They'd be lucky to leave with their lives, much less their purses, knowing the mood Gretel was in.

The barkeep filled up his mug. "On the house," he said. "One of the lads told me who you two were. She'll do us all a service."

Hansel nodded thanks. The night was looking up.


End file.
